Winds of Change
by Haunting.Love
Summary: Marriage to Gale was never something she wanted, but had seemed inevitable until the Capitol in their unending "kindness" decide to remove all married couples and single women from the district marrying them off & assimilating them to other Districts. Suddenly without her mother and sister, Katniss finds herself married in the Capitol, to a kind baker she can't help but like. HG AU
1. 1

**Marriage to Gale was never something she wanted, but had seemed inevitable to keep their families alive. Until the Capitol in their unending "kindness" decide to remove all married couples and single women from District 12, marrying them off & assimilating them to other Districts. Suddenly without her mother and sister, Katniss finds herself married in the Capitol, to a kind baker she can't help but like.**

**I do not own Hunger Games. **

Standing on her back porch lost in thought was a dark haired Everdeen was many things. Huntress, primary caretaker, hard headed, poor. Happy would never be on that list, she would have to settle for satisfied. When her father died in a mine explosion six years ago, he had unknowingly thrust her into a future marriage with a fellow coal miner's son, Gale Hawthorne. His father had died in the same explosion that took her father, and the two joined forces to support their families. Katniss had only Prim and her mother Dahlia. Gale, however, had his pregnant mother Hazel as well as his two brothers Vick and Rory.

She had unequaled skill with a bow and arrow, while he was amazing at snares and traps. Between the two of them, not only was food on the table, but the children had begun filling out slightly, a sign they were getting more than enough to eat. It didn't matter to her that she ate less than the growing children, nor did it matter that at seventeen years old, she was just beginning to get the curves her fourteen year old sister already had.

"Hey Catnip, what's going on in that brain?" She jumped at the unexpected voice behind her. Rarely was anyone ever sneak up on her, so she knew immediately who it was. She glanced behind her at Gale. At nineteen years old, he had changed drastically from the boy she had met six years ago. He had grown taller, towering over her. He was thin for a boy his size, but even so, his chest had broadened and hardened with muscle from the hard mine work. His dark hair was cut short and his grey eyes were piercing, much like her own were often described. In the depths she could see the weight of the world, a burden she carried as well.

"Just thinking about the future." Her words were vague and thought provoking for the both of them. When her father died and her mother retreated into herself, Katniss had decided she would never get married or have children. She could not let herself love someone so much that the loss of them, inevitable in District Twelve, would slowly destroy her as well. She loved Gale but she could live without him. It was a different kind of love than she knew he felt for her. She would constantly catch him giving her lovelorn looks when he thought she was not looking. She would never love him like that, she only hoped he never grew to resent her.

"What about the future?" The warm voice was suddenly thick and subdued. Though she knew they would end up married out of necessity, she had never spoken the words out loud to her hunting partner. She thought about the first time she had met him, a scrawny thirteen year old boy. She had mumbled her name so quietly that he thought she said Catnip, and the name stuck.

"Marriage. I've known for a while we'll end up married Gale. Our families depend on us to care for them, and combining households just make sense. Why should we continue to wait?" She watched his face carefully, trying to read what he was struggling to conceal.

"So, marrying me would just be for convenience? No other reason?" It was a valid question that she found herself hesitating to answer. She could be honest with him or she could lie. If she lied, she knew he would expect affection from her that would never come naturally or easily. Could she live the rest of her life forcing herself to be a dutiful wife? She allowed herself to sigh before she answered.

"No other reason Gale. You know how I feel about you." His eyes narrowed as she spoke, his cheeks flooding red with anger. Gale was her best friend, but she would be the first one to admit he had a temper like none other. It did not take much to set him off.

"No Katniss, why don't you enlighten me about how you feel? I thought if I ever got married, it would be because of love! And damn it, I love you!" He was breathing heavily as Katniss used the porch rail to hold herself up, pale and slightly shaken.

"I think of you as my hunting partner, my best friend. I don't think of you in a romantic way. No actually, I can't think of you that way." She finished while staring Gale directly in the eye so he could see the truth in her eyes.

"Then I can't marry you. I won't be bound to someone who cannot love me." She felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. She had not imagined Gale would not marry her if she did not proclaim to love him.

"I do love you Gale, just not in the way you want me to. Isn't that enough?" He was shaking his head before she even finished.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry." He stormed away angrily and Katniss just shrugged. She knew he would be back. He always came back after a fight. He would not leave her family to starve along with his, just so he could have a chance at love.

"Katniss! Katniss! Come quickly!" Primrose was the reason her sister was still alive. Without needing to care for Prim, she probably would have curled into a tight ball when she was starving and died right there. Katniss could not get to the living room fast enough to reach her panicked sister. She entered the room slightly out of breath. Her blonde haired sister, her mother's doppelganger, stood staring at the TV that was steadily beeping, wording flashing across the screen.

"Mandatory Meeting in the Square at two this afternoon - anyone not in the Square will be executed." Katniss read the words slowly, a feeling of dread flooding her stomach. The last time they had gathered everyone in the Square it had been due to talk of rebellion. The entire district watched in horror as men suspected of being in the rebellion were lined up and made to watch their wives, children and siblings receive a single shot to the head, killing them instantly. Then they themselves were executed. It was meant to be a warning, and it had worked. The grumblings of injustice and longings for freedom were still around, but said much quieter and out of earshot of any Peacekeeper that could possibly overhear.

* * *

Two o'clock came faster than Katniss would have liked. She held Prim's hand tightly as they stood in the crowd, listening to the confusion buzzing around them. Their mother stood behind them, a hand on each daughter. Once upon a time, Dahlia Everdeen had been beautiful. But the loss of her husband turned her thick blonde hair dull, and her blue eyes lost their sparkle. Her clothes hung limply on her thin frame. She was a ghost of her former self. It had been years since she had smiled or laughed, and she found that she no longer longed for the sound of it. She would never again trust her mother to actually be a mother. She had not given birth to Prim, but she was all the mother she needed. She broke out of her thoughts as an odd sight moved onto the stage.

"Hello, Hello. My name is Effie Trinkett. I am the District Twelve Capitol liaison. I am here at the request of President Coriolanus Snow, the illustrious president of Panem. It has come to our attention that population here in Twelve is dwindling. Those children that are born are not healthy, and many do not survive into adulthood. Our top scientists believe this is due to the dust of the coal mines." Katniss could not help but scoff at her words. Everyone who lived in Twelve knew it was starvation that killed children and adults alike. It was never listed as official cause of death though. For that, they called it an undiagnosed illness. She looked at Effie thoughtfully, deciding for the first time that she would rather have been raised in Twelve than the Capitol, if that was normal every day fashion. On her head was an obvious wig of tight blue curls. Her face was paper white, with the exception of her blue lips. Her dress was blue as well, and for some odd reason, her shoes were black. She reminded Katniss of a bruise. She tuned back in to the words being spoken.

"President Snow has met with top advisers and scientists to find a solution to the problem, and we believe the perfect answer has been found! Married couples and their children, aged sixteen and under, will be moved from District Twelve to Districts Nine, Ten and Eleven. You will be given new homes, new provisions and new jobs. Your children will be schooled during school months and will work during the summer months. All we require from you is district pride and a total of three children. If you already have three children, we will not ask you to produce more." Prim and Katniss exchanged looks, confusion clearly etched on their features. Dahlia tightened her grip on her daughters.

"We know District Twelve has many widows from mine related issues and we want to make this up to you. Widows and their children, aged sixteen and under, will be moved to Districts Five, Six and Seven. You will be assigned new living quarters and jobs to provide not only your families but your district as well. We hope you will find happiness in your new district, and should you decide to remarry, you will be expected to provide your district with at least one living child. Should you be able to provide three living children to your district, you will receive a monetary reward." Dahlia's grip was now so tight, Katniss felt her shoulder going numb. It did not matter though, she was already numb. Her mother was a widow from the mines. She would be transferred to another district, along with Prim. But Katniss would not be going with them, she was over the cut off age. The sense of fear from earlier only multiplied, and she found herself searching for Gale in the crowd. She found him easily enough, huddled with his family. Hazel had tears falling from her eyes. Posy, the last child from her husband, was clinging to Gale. He did not spare a glance her way.

"Single females with no children aged seventeen and over, will be assigned a new job in District One, Two, Three and Four. This new job is more than that however. The Capitol has gone to the trouble of assigning you to a job where a future husband awaits you. In your lifetime you will be expected to provide your district with at least two living children to take over the trade you are assigned to. As you know, contact between the districts is prohibited. This will be goodbye." She could scarcely breathe, and tears blurred her vision. Prim was her entire world and now the Capitol was ripping them apart. But Effie was not done.

"Single males, aged seventeen and over, will stay here in Twelve until their twenty-first birthday, working in the mines. Anyone already over twenty one will remain here permanently. You may apply to leave the district for marriage, but understand, only the most desirable genes will be allowed to leave. Single females, aged seventeen and over with children, you will also stay behind. You will be assigned a job here in the district. Two females from this District have been chosen for the honor of moving to the Capitol, and will need to report to me immediately. Katniss Everdeen and Madge Undersee." She finished speaking and moved off the stage, waiting for the two to join her. Katniss heard the buzzing around her. Some women sobbed loudly at losing their oldest children, while others wept silently at leaving their lovers. Katniss felt nothing. She was being moved to the one place she had never wanted to go.

"Katniss! What's going to happen? They're splitting us up!" Prim was frantic, her eyes wild and wide. Katniss quickly knelt in front of her sisters, as Peacekeepers began shouting her name. They were actively looking for her, to bring her to Effie.

"I'll find a way to contact you Prim. I'll find you. I promise!" her shoulder was yanked hard and she found herself being pulled through the crowd towards the stage. She managed to twist around long enough to find Gale's shocked face staring at her from a few feet away.

"Katniss! Be safe! And remember – I…" She could not hear the rest of what he said before she was suddenly in front of Effie, who had a wide grin on her face. What did Gale want her to remember?

"Delightful, you're both here! Oh I can't tell you how exciting this is! Nobody has ever been able to move from a district to the Capitol before." Katniss snuck a glance at Madge, the mayor's daughter. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face, the gold accentuated by her white dress. She was pale, biting her lip thoughtfully. She gave Katniss a weak smile.

"Ms. Katniss Everdeen. You have been assigned to the Capitol Bakery, Mellark's. It serves all of the Capitol and is currently run by the baker and his wife. They have three sons, though two of them are no longer in the picture. One has married and moved to the wife's trade while the second has joined the Peacekeepers. The baker jumped at the chance to participate in this project. His son Peeta is to be your husband. Now, we must get you off to a stylist. You must be cleaned up before you get to the Capitol! You are not fit to be seen like this!" She found herself surrounded by Peacekeepers ushering her to the train station, without giving her a chance to say goodbye. All she could think about was losing Prim, and how much she already hated the baker and his family.


	2. 2

_**Author's Note 1: I do not own Hunger Games.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I find myself in need of a beta reader! Want to read chapters before everyone else? Send me a PM!**_

_**Summary: Marriage to Gale was never something she wanted, but had seemed inevitable to keep their families alive. Until the Capitol in their unending "kindness" decide to remove all married couples and single women from District 12, marrying them off & assimilating them to other Districts. Suddenly without her mother and sister, Katniss finds herself married in the Capitol, to a kind baker she can't help but like.**_

* * *

Her skin was tingling. It had taken 2 hours for the stylists to wax, trim and wash Katniss from top to bottom. She had never felt so naked with clothes on. Her legs were now smooth, her eyes brows tamed & her hair straight and slightly curled. She wore just a thin silk robe in her compartment on the train. She was told to wait here for Cinna, the stylist that would make her presentable for her arrival in the Capitol. She let her tears fall freely, not caring who would see. Her heart hurt as much as her skin. Was Prim OK? Were they already being moved? To what District would they be assigned? Her mind was racing and she could not shut it off.

"Katniss?" This must be Cinna. She was relieved to see he was not what she had originally pictured he would be. His skin was a light brown with no enhancements. His only decoration was the gold eyeliner that accentuated the hazel eyes that gazed warmly at her. His hair was curly and soft looking, cut short to his skull.

"That's me." She sniffled while she spoke, trying to pull herself together. Cinna had a gentle presence that made her feel as safe as she could be on a train travelling 300 miles an hours towards the Capitol.

"I'm Cinna. I'm here to style you for your Capitol debut. It's going to be televised all over Panem." She froze at his words. The entire nation would see her scared and pale as she stepped into her new district for the first time. It was not a comforting thought. She could feel her stomach begin to move to her throat.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She spoke quietly, her hand clutching her stomach. Cinna crossed the room to her quickly, pushing her to the ground and telling her to rest her head between her knees while taking deep breaths.

"It's normal to be nervous. We're all nervous about something. The trick is to be confident on the outside, even if you're not on the inside. I'm here to help with that by dressing you in a show stopping number." The feeling of nausea began to slowly pass as his voice soothed her. Her grey eyes met his and she nodded. She couldn't say why, but she trusted him.

"Let's do this." Cinna smiled mischievously as he pulled her up, and she suddenly wondered if she had made the right choice in trusting him.

* * *

"Take a deep breathe. Shoulders back, head held high." Cinna coached her as he put the finishing touches on her outfit almost three hours later. They were pulling into Capitol Train Station and her heart was thumping so hard, she was worried it would jump right out of her chest. For the first time since Cinna started, she was allowed to look at herself. Katniss gasped as she saw herself. She did not recognize the beautiful creature that stood in front of the mirror.

Cinna had dressed her in a knee length off the shoulder silk dress, clinging tightly to her body. The fabric around her shoulders and chest were light pink in color, gradually darkening down her body until it exploded into bright red at the bottom, reminding her of flames. Her shoulders and exposed back glittered with every turn from the rhinestones he had meticulously applied. Her makeup was light in color and her eyelashes dark. She had never seen this side of herself before; she liked it.

"You did an amazing job Cinna." She breathed the words as he smiled on in pride. She had learned many things from this man over the course of the styling, and she was happy to hear that he would be on hand for any event she would be required to attend. President Snow himself had assigned the stylist to her. She suspected it was so that she did not embarrass the Capitol with her looks and mannerisms from Twelve.

"I did, didn't I?" She laughed for the first time since this whole nightmare began. He touched her shoulder as the doors of the compartment opened, and Effie stepped into the room with a squeal.

"Oh Katniss, you looked beautiful! You clean up so well!" Katniss rolled her eyes. Effie sounded surprised that someone from Twelve could actually be nice looking.

"Thank you Effie. Cinna worked magic." Effie nodded enthusiastically, glancing down at her clipboard.

"He sure did. Now, outside the train is a camera crew, ready to meet you and Madge! We've never had transfers from other districts to the Capitol, so you two are like celebrities! Such an exciting time. You'll both be going separately, with you going first. The Mellark's will be there, so everyone will get to experience the moment you and Peeta first meet. So romantic." Effie sighed as she motioned Katniss forward, who followed with wooden legs. Through the closed train doors, she could hear the cheering of the crowd outside. She barely noticed when the doors slid open and led Katniss onto the platform. The cheering increased by tenfold and Katniss felt like she was going deaf. She looked all around her, taking in her surroundings. The buildings were extremely bright, almost to the point of hurting her eyes. The people were all like Effie, bright colors and lots of makeup. She saw a few people with dyed skin, tattoos and she would swear a lady in the back had whiskers. She really hoped nobody could see how much she despised being here, and by extension, despised them. She saw a man in white suit standing behind a podium, waiting for the crowd to calm down. She recognized him immediately as President Snow. His hair was white as was his beard. He was shorter than Gale but much heavier. She thought he had to be in his seventies. He began to speak. There was no warmth in his voice.

"People of Panem, welcome to a day of history for the Capitol! This is the first time in seventy-seven years that someone from the districts have been given the honor of joining us here! Katniss Everdeen lost her father in a mining accident. Her father gave us many years of loyal service, so we choose to honor him by bringing his daughter here, making her one of us. Farl Mellark of Mellark's, the Capitol bakery, could not volunteer fast enough when I told him about this opportunity. Farl is the third generation of Mellark to own the bakery, and soon, he will retire along with his wife Kaya, leaving the bakery to his son Peeta and his new wife, Katniss. I have decided that in two weeks, their wedding, I will host their wedding at my home, the Presidential Mansion!" The crowd went wild and Katniss found herself staring into the cold blue eyes of Snow. She could feel it in her bones that her being here had nothing to do with her father's death in the mine explosion. She wondered what really brought her here. She could read in his face that he did not care for her.

"Ms. Everdeen, if you would please join me?" Despite the dislike she could clearly read on his face, he held his hand out invitingly. She could play this game as well. She gave her best shy smile and walked to where Snow stood, giving the crowd a small wave. The crowd was eating it up. She could barely contain the shiver of disgust that raced up her spine as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Ms. Everdeen, I know you've had a long day and I promise you'll get to rest soon. First, I'd like to bring up Peeta Mellark." The crowd clapped as a tall blonde haired man walked up. He was shorter than Gale had been, but was still several inches taller than Katniss. His blonde hair looked as if it had been spun from gold and she was positive if she touched it, it would be pillow soft. His blue eyes were the opposite of Snow's, warm and inviting. It was his arms and chest that interested her the most. His upbringing in the Capitol had given him muscles that Gale never had. She knew if he were to hold it, it would be solid and comforting. His white dress shirt made him look tan. She could easily picture him as a Greek God from the stories from the time before Panem.

"Pleasure to see you again sir." Peeta shook Snow's hand warmly, a small grin on his face. Katniss got the distinct feeling Peeta did not care for the President much more than she did. Peeta turned and gave Katniss a quick appraisal and a beaming smile.

"I am very happy to finally meet you Katniss." She felt her face flush when he pulled her in for a hug unexpectedly. She could hear the people around them going crazy and knew he had done it for effect. She could not help but giggle when he pulled away with several of her rhinestones stuck to his shirt. He sparkled as he moved to her side.

"Likewise Peeta." His arm went around her waist as they stood side by side, cameras taking their photo from all angles. Her cheeks were already aching from all the smiling she was having to do. She felt a small sense of relief when Snow held his hand up, ceasing all pictures and talk.

"It is time for us to let these to two leave to get to know each other. But before I do, I have a surprise for the new couple. I know how hard it can be for a new couple to save up money for their own home to start their own family. With that in mind, Peeta and Katniss will be provided with a new home, free of charge!" Katniss could see this for what it was – the Capitol trying to show the nation how wonderful they were, despite ripping hundreds of people away from their homes and families. She could also see the strings attached, and thought Peeta could too, since his arm tightened around her waist. Having their own home would mean they expected them to produce children faster.

"We will check back in with our new couple in two weeks for their wedding. Until then, we say goodbye." She felt relieve when she saw Effie motioning for Katniss and Peeta to follow her. When they were safely back in her train compartment, she sagged in relief. Peeta gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." She scoffed at his words.

"Speak for yourself. I was ripped away from my family today, travelled for five hours, been plucked, waxed, and then paraded around a bunch of Capitol freaks!" She was horrified when the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Peeta took a step back, his face white.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I know this has to be hard, I didn't mean anything by it." She could not help the shame that settled into her stomach. He seemed like a genuinely kind man, and nothing she could do would get her out of this marriage. Why was she starting it off on a bad note?

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and grumpy. It's been a very long day." He nodded in understanding. Effie chose this moment to speak.

"Your Capitol escort should be here soon to take you to your new home. Peeta, he has already moved your things from your mother and father's home. I know you two will be anxious to get to know each other better." The suggestion in her voice made it obvious just how she thought they'd like to get acquainted. It brought to mind the question that had bothered her.

"Effie, how long do we have before President Snow expects us to have a child?" She saw Peeta look at Effie as well, waiting for her response. The Capitol liaison sighed.

"There is no time limit Katniss. I will tell you however, not to put it off too long. I've heard rumors that anyone caught not trying to do their district duty will be punished. Especially you Katniss. You've been brought the Capitol and you will be looked upon to set a good example." Effie gave her a stern look as she spoke.

"Punished how Effie?" Peeta voiced her question perfectly, though she already had a suspicion. If Snow knew exactly how her father died, and already disliked Katniss, how much more of her home life would he know?

"He'll have your family executed Katniss. You being brought here was no accident." A new voice spoke but Katniss did not have time to see who it was before darkness swallowed her up. Her mind focused on Prim. Her actions could kill her sister. She had worked so hard to keep her sister alive and it could be over in a pinch if Snow was not satisfied with her. The last thing she was conscious of was a pair of strong, comforting arms catching her and cradling her close.


	3. 3

_Marriage to Gale was never something she wanted, but had seemed inevitable to keep their families alive. Until the Capitol in their unending "kindness" decide to remove all married couples and single women from District 12, marrying them off & assimilating them to other Districts. Suddenly without her mother and sister, Katniss finds herself married in the Capitol, to a kind baker she can't help but like._

I do not own Hunger Games.

Thank you to those who are following silently & thank you to those who are leaving reviews! Reviews are the inspiration to keep writing! I am so sorry about the long delay in this chapter! Next chapter will have more interaction between our love birds.

* * *

"Haymitch, what's wrong with you? She got off the train from District Twelve already overwhelmed and you decide it's the right time to drop a bomb on her?" Katniss woke up to the sound of angry voices in another room. She sat up slowly, momentarily disoriented by her surroundings. The bed she currently occupied was softer than anything she had ever laid on, the blankets like silk. The room was darkening with the setting of the sun, but she could make out dark wooden bedroom furniture. It was more luxurious than what she was used to.

"You guys asked. I just gave you the reality of the situation at hand." She decided she did not like the sound of his voice, it grated on her nerves. She swung her bare feet onto the plush carpet, embarrassed at the moan that came out of her throat involuntarily. It was one of the nicest things she had ever felt. She frowned, wondering where she was. She walked slowly to the bedroom door and opened it, realizing immediately it opened into the living room. Peeta and Haymitch were glaring at each other but broke apart as they saw the door open.

"Katniss! How are you?" Peeta was at her side in two strides, concern written all over his features. She was again struck by this Adonis she was soon to be married to. She had never seen the ocean but the blue of his eyes were the color she imagined the water to be.

"Confused." He led her to a black velvet armchair, pushing her gently backwards into the chair, so she was sitting. This room was warm and inviting, the walls colored in tan and brown. The furniture was black and it smelled of fresh bread.

"Well Sweetheart, what can we do to make things more clear?" Haymitch raised his hands in surrender as both younger adults in the room shot him a dirty look. The smell of alcohol wafted from him, his dirty blonde hair greasy and shoulder length. He was older than the two of them, and he reeked of unhappiness. She thought of the questions bouncing around her brain.

"Where am I? Why was I brought to the Capitol? Is my family ok?" The words came tumbling out of her mouth in a rush, her heart speeding up again. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears as she waited for an answer.

"One question at a time. Firstly, this is the home Snow has gifted you two. It's very nice. The answer to your third question, yes your family is safe. For now. Perform well and they'll continue to be ok. The answer to your second question is complicated and not something I can answer at this moment, in this place." Katniss nodded, getting the hint. The fact that Snow had gifted the home meant it was likely monitored.

"Maybe Haymitch can go on a tour of the Capitol with us some time." Peeta slid into the conversation easily, and Katniss smiled shyly. Gale was the only male she had ever been around extensively, so being in Peeta's presence made her a little shy.

"Well kids, I'm off. You two should probably take this time to get to know each other. After all, in two weeks, we'll all be attending your wedding." Haymitch looked between the two of them, a slight frown creasing his eyebrow. Katniss wondered momentarily what he knew that she did not, and if that was the reason for his frown.

"Have a goodnight Haymitch." The older man just rolled his eyes and strolled for the door. He stopped just short of walking out and turned around one last time.

"You look just like your father Katniss." As Katniss's jaw dropped, Haymitch disappeared.

* * *

After the greasy blonde man's disappearance they had gone silently to bed. Katniss slept in the silk bed while Peeta took the couch in the living room. Katniss dreaded the next morning, having to make small talk with a boy she barely knew. A boy that in two weeks, she would be married to, and soon, would be pregnant with his children.

She did not know how long she was laying before the urge to pee forced her out of bed again. She crept silently out of the room and down the hall, slowing down when she came upon Peeta's sleeping form. For a moment she thought he was awake as he began to make noises, but she quickly realized he as having a nightmare. He began to thrash, tangling himself in a blanket. His screams scared Katniss and she fled back to the bedroom. She drug a blanket into the closet with her as the screams followed her. She buried her head into her chest and began to cry. She missed her family, she missed her best friend and she missed her district. As poor as she had been, there was nothing she wanted more than to be there than here with a man that screamed in his sleep. She cried herself to sleep within minutes. She didn't wake up even when Peeta found her and carried her gently back to the bed. He held her hand for a few moments gazing at her.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry you got drug into this. If only Haymitch had kept his mouth shut. You don't deserve what's coming." As he spoke, he absently rubbed his knee, feeling where it stopped short of where his leg had once been.


End file.
